


Unfinished Business

by Soccer_Bitch



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soccer_Bitch/pseuds/Soccer_Bitch
Summary: Jasper never told the Cullens everything of his time spent with Maria and the newborn vampire army in the south or of the newborn vampire that he felt compelled to protect. He always felt that there was more to discover about his feelings for her and when she returns will he get the chance to find out after all the years apart if she still feels something in return? Jasper/OC





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have wanted to do a Twilight story with the pairing of Jasper/OFC for a long time, but I never did it until now. I have read all the books and seen the movies but it has been years so I hope this turns out as well as I'm hoping it did.
> 
> A/N2: A huge thank you to Lexi_the_dragon_muse because she didn't let me give up when I got frustrated or stuck! So thank you! Especially since I know this isn't your cup of tea.
> 
> A/N3: I only own the plot and my characters, nothing else.

 

 

 

 

Being the eldest daughter in her family came with the burden of responsibility. Her father and older brother had gone off to fight for the Confederate Army while she helped her mother raise her younger siblings. Three younger siblings who were too young to understand where their father and brother had gone off to. Cordelia knew though, and although she knew everything that was happening, she also knew there was nothing she could do but help her mother and pray that her brother and father came back home.  
  
After so many months of the same things repeatedly, she was getting annoyed. She could tell her mother was anxious for their family to be back together again. It had been months since the fighting had ceased and slowly, but surely the men of the neighboring families had started to trickle back home. There was no sign of her brother or her father, but she refused to give up hope. In her heart, she just knew they would be back together. What she did not know was how long she would be able to keep up her hope of her family being together again.  
  
The day had started out just like the day before had. Cordelia Johnston had taken the family’s laundry down by the river to be washed. Even though her neighbors were good and kind folk, she took the family’s dog with her. They had three other dogs back at the main house, so she wasn’t leaving her family unprotected from any strangers that happened to come to their home. Lucan was a German Shepherd and the other three were what her father referred to as mutts. The three older dogs were working dogs when there was field work to be done, but Lucan was different. He was hers since a former neighbor of theirs gave him to her as a gift. It was a gift she treasured and promised that she would love him forever.  
  
Once the laundry had been thoroughly washed, she placed it back inside the basket that she had carried it to the river in. With her faithful dog Lucan by her side, they headed back to the house. Although it was barely mid morning, the Texas sun was beating down as if it were the early hours of the afternoon. Everyone knew what that meant, the day would only get hotter as the hours went on. As she finished pinning the wet clothes onto the clothes line, Cordelia felt her heart flutter in anticipation. There were two men riding towards the house, but she wouldn’t alert her mother until she knew for sure who the riders were. It wasn’t long until she knew who they were and the smile grew on her face.  
  
Picking up her skirts, Cordelia ran as fast as her legs would go. Once she reached the door, she burst inside just in time to see her mother jump in surprise from the door slamming open. Rushing to her mother’s side, she took her hand into her own and pulled her outside into the Texas heat without uttering a single word. But she didn’t have to because the riders were now in front of them as they dismounted from their horses. Stealing a glance at her mother she could see the unshed tears in her eyes. Her own eyes held tears as well. Tears of happiness and relief that her brother and father were back home where they belonged.  
  
The days passed and for the Johnston family everything was right. For the first time since before her father and brother left, everything was falling back into place. It made her happy to see the smile back upon her mother’s face after so long. And it wasn’t the fake smile she showed to the neighbors and friends that stopped by while the men of the house were away. Watching the happiness shinning on her parents faces made Cordelia hope that one day, she would find someone to love her and look at her the way her parents loved and looked at one another.  
  
That night as they sat around the table for dinner, you could cut the tension with a knife. It was off how they went from so happy to this in just a few short hours. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened in that time that she knew of to make this feeling, so she was at a loss for what to do to fix it.  
  
“Your Mother has told me how much you helped while your brother and I were gone.”  
  
Glancing at her father, she nodded her head before taking a bite of her food. “She needed the help,” Cordelia answered, uncertain where this conversation was going. “I knew we couldn’t afford to hire extra hands so I did what I could.”  
  
“Jonathan, please don’t.”  
  
The way her mother was pleading with her father, made Cordelia’s stomach drop. Something was happening and it was obvious that her parents were not in agreement over the topic. To her that was very worrisome.  
  
“While we were gone and in between the battles, we met some very nice men. I have agreed to allow them to come to our home and meet you.”  
  
“Why would you want them to meet me?” she asked, not understanding. “I don’t know anything about these men.”  
  
“When they come they want the chance to take you as their wife.”  
  
Cordelia’s eyes went wide after hearing those words come out of her father’s mouth. She was truly speechless.  
  
“You wish for me to marry someone that I do not know nor do I love?” Cordelia questioned him. “What happened to the promise you made me before you left? Or was that just all a lie and nothing more?”  
  
“Cordelia…” her mother started, but stopped when she realized she did not know what to say to her eldest daughter.  
  
“You could have been married with a family of your own my now, but I did not force that upon you.”  
  
“I am your second child,” Cordelia said, feeling the need to remind him of that fact. “What of your son? Does he not have to marry as well?”  
  
Looking to her brother he wouldn’t meet her gaze. That was enough of a statement for her. He knew this was going on and didn’t warn her. She believed that he didn’t care what their father was trying to do. The eldest child was the one to marry first, but it would seem that her father was making an exception to that.  
  
“When the time is right,” her father said looking back and forth between his older children. “Then your brother will marry.”  
  
“But only after you force me into a loveless union with someone that I have never met before.”  
  
“Cordelia…”  
  
“I find that my appetite has vanished,” Cordelia stated as she stood up from her seat at the table. “I think I shall go for a walk before the sun goes down.”  
  
“Cordelia!”  
  
Ignoring her family’s pleas to come back inside to finish her meal, she continued on her way outside. Calling for her faithful dog, Lucan, she waited for him to come to her before making her way to the great oak tree. Sitting down with her back to the trunk of the oak tree, Lucan laid down next to her with his head on her leg. Running her hand over the top of his head, she continued to pet him as she released a long sigh as a few tears she had been holding back escaped from her eyes.  
  
Her father had promised that she could decide on who she would or would not marry. Now that he had returned she was about to be forced to marry a stranger. This was not how she thought her life would be like when her family returned from the war. There was nothing she would do to change her father’s mind. Running away came to mind, but where would she go? Anyone that was friendly would send word to her father at the earliest opportunity.  
  
Being so lost in her thoughts, Cordelia barely noticed that the sun had started to set. Normally she would love to look upon the colorful sky, but tonight her heart just wasn’t in it. As the sun disappeared from the Texas sky, it was Lucan that brought her out of her thoughts. That was when she sensed it. She was not alone, there was something lurking nearby. She had felt this before, but this time it was much stronger.  
  
Quickly rising to her feet, Cordelia was about to head back to the house before one of her family members came searching for her. But she stopped in her tracks when she saw the woman with brown hair and blood red eyes in front of her. Everything in her told her to run, to get as far away as possible from this woman, but she couldn’t. Cordelia felt as if she were rooted to the spot where she was standing.  
  
“You look terribly sad my dear,” the woman said as she looked at Cordelia as if she had found her next meal. “What could a lovely thing like you have to be sad over?”  
  
“I’m fine,” Cordelia lied to the strange woman as she tried not to let the woman know how much she frightened her. “Are you lost? Can I help you find where you are supposed to be?”  
  
“I’m right where I’m supposed to be,” the woman said as she smiled at her. “My name is Maria.”  
  
Knowing it was dangerous, but unable to forget her manners, she introduced herself to the woman who called herself Maria. “I’m Cordelia.”  
  
“I’ve been watching you, Cordelia. I’m looking for strong bodies, but I can see that you are much more than that.”  
  
“I don’t understand.”  
  
Grinning, Maria continued to talk. “I’m creating an army and your ability to sense danger will come to be very useful to us.”  
  
“Us?” Cordelia questioned her as she looked around, but did not see anyone besides the woman in front of her.  
  
“Of course,” Maria smiled. “To me and my vampire army. And  you my dear are going to be one of us.”  
  
Before Cordelia could utter a word or scream for help, Maria was in front of her. In the blink of an eye Maria had her on the ground with her teeth in her neck. Maria’s hand had tossed Lucan away as he came to help Cordelia. It pained her to hear his cry of pain, but then he was back up and running to the house. That was the last thing she could recall before the excruciating pain set in.  
  
Glancing at the night sky, Brandon Johnston waited for his sister to come home. He knew that she needed some time to calm down. When his father had agreed to these men coming and meeting his sister, he kept quiet. It was not his place, but seeing her face when she was told about the fact she would be getting married to someone she did not know made him feel guilty. Running his hand through his hair, he heard barking. And it was getting closer. Rushing outside, he saw Lucan. Brandon felt his stomach plummet. This dog would not leave his sister’s side unless there was no choice.  
  
“Father!” he yelled, as he looked around for his sister to appear, but she didn’t and Lucan wouldn’t stop barking. “Father!”  
  
As he turned to go inside and look for the man himself, he appeared along with his mother. He did not want  to alarm her, but he couldn’t just ask her to back inside while he explained it to his father.  
  
“What is it?” he asked. “I told you to let me know when your sister came back.”  
  
  
“Cordelia would never stay out after dark even when mad,” Brandon told him. “Lucan has returned without her. You know as well as I do that dog would not leave her side unless he had to. I fear something is wrong.”  
  
Hearing his mother gasp in horror, Brandon could not even look at her. He knew all he would see would be a heartbroken woman.  
  
“Where would she have gone to?” their father asked.  
  
“The oak tree. She calls it her thinking spot.”  
  
“Let’s go see if we cannot find her.”  
  
It did not take them long to get to the tree, and luckily for them, they brought torches to see in front of them. Kneeling down, Brandon felt the ground. It was wet and it had not rained, so in the dark he knew what it was.  
  
“Father,” he said getting his attention. “Blood. Someone was hurt-”  
  
Looking at his father, he saw it was the blue ribbon that had been in his sister’s hair earlier that day. It was still in her hair when she had left the dinner table. But who would want to cause any harm to his sister? What could she have done to anyone that they would do such a monstrous thing to his beautiful and loving sister?  
  
Watching his father step into the pool of blood, they noticed there was a lot there. Did that mean that it was all Cordelia’s blood or could it have also been mixed with the one that took her against her will? Brandon knew that although his sister was angry, she would never go with a stranger or run away from home.  
  
Feeling his heart breaking all over again, Brandon had no idea how he or his father would explain what happened to his mother or his siblings. This day had started out just as any other day had, had just turned into the worst day that he could remember.

* * *

  
  
Opening her eyes, Cordelia did not feel like herself. Looking around she noticed she was inside a barn. It was very dark, yet she could still see. Something that was different was she had an urge to feed. It felt like nothing she ever felt before.  
  
“I see that my secret weapon has woken up.”  
  
Snapping her head around, Cordelia saw the woman that had bit her neck. Her hand moved up to her neck and she could feel the scar that was left behind. “What did you do to me?”  
  
“I have made you one of us,” Maria smiled at the young girl. “And now you will be a great asset to me in my army.”  
  
“Army?” Cordelia asked, “The war is over. The men have been coming home.”  
  
“The vampire wars have been going on for a long time,” Maria told her. “You must be hungry. We shall get you fed and then I will introduce you to Jasper. My second in command. He has been training the newborn vampires for battle.”  
  
“Is that why you want me?” Cordelia asked. “To fight for your cause?”  
  
“No, you won’t be fighting, but it would still be good for you to learn from Jasper’s training.”  
  
“Please, just let me go home,” Cordelia asked of the woman who had changed her life without her having an opinion on the matter. “I just want to see my family again.”  
  
“This is your family now,” Maria told her. “You will come to realize that soon enough.’  
  
Cordelia didn’t know what to think. This woman had taken her from her family and she knew in her heart that they would be worried and they would start to look for her as soon as the sun came up. But would they find her? Should she just give in and follow Maria and help her win the war that was raging on? Without having to be told, she knew she wasn’t herself anymore. She wasn’t like her family and never would be again. They were human and she wasn’t. It was hard for her to say the words to even think it was possible, but it was and it was her life now.  
  
Following Maria around as she showed her where she would train with the other newborns made her feel uneasy. How would she be able to do this? She was never taught how to fight with or without a weapon. And now she was in the middle of a training field. It wasn’t the newborns that captured her attention, but the one instructing them on how to better their techniques.  
  
“Jasper, come here.”  
  
Maria’s voice was spoken softly, but he heard her and as he finished his instructions made his way over to where the two female vampires stood.  
  
“Maria,” he said looking at her then looking at the one he had never seen before. “Ma’am.”  
  
“Jasper, this is Cordelia. Our asset.”  
  
If she had been alive still, Cordelia knew her heartbeat would be going fast. She had never felt this way upon meeting anyone before.

* * *

  
  
It had been exactly one year since she stopped being human. A year since she was turned into a vampire to help Maria win her battles and to get her territories back from those who had taken them away from her. This was not the life that she had pictured for herself. More than anything she wished to go home and see how her family was doing. They were never far from her thoughts. It had taken her a long time to gain Maria’s trust that she would not just disappear, especially after Jasper had trained her just like the newborns. Only it was different because she would never see a battle. Maria made sure of that. She wasn’t sure why Maria didn’t like it when she had started to see Jasper while training was not happening. There had been something about Jasper that made Cordelia feel at ease. It wasn’t until later did she find out that he was special to Maria. He could control emotions and that was very useful to her.  
  
There had been times when Maria forced her to stay away from the newborn training. It was confusing to her, that was until she saw Maria kiss Jasper. It wasn’t as if she had feelings for him, but it made sense why Maria wished to keep them separated. But tonight she would be able to test the boundaries of Maria’s trust in her and that made her nervous. But if she wanted to succeed in her plan, she had to stay as far away from Jasper as she could. If Cordelia was close enough for him to read her emotional state then it would give away that she was up to something and she wasn’t sure if he would report her to Maria or what he would do.  
  
The longing to see her family was hard to keep to herself, but there wasn’t anyone she trusted here. Not fully. Most treated her differently because of how valuable she was to Maria. It was because of her gift that she was able to keep Maria aware of any sneak attacks from the enemy. Training her ability had proven difficult at first since she hadn’t even wanted to help the woman that had taken everything from her. She knew that if she didn’t know how her family fared after her disappearance it would eat at her for the rest of her unnatural life.  
  
Maria had left to look into something, her friends still lingered around. They never gave Cordelia a second glance or thought. She was Maria’s pet as she heard them refer to her as. She hated that. She was no one’s pet, she just wanted to go back to the life that was ripped from her. Without a second thought, she ran. Her home was still in the same place that it had been. No one had moved away. The great oak tree where she had been human last was still there. At the foot of it, where she lost her life was a stone with her name on it. There was no doubt in her mind at whose work it was. Kneeling down she ran her cold hand over her name and it made her want to cry. Her brother had made sure she would not be forgotten. He might have only been a year older than her, but she felt the love from him with that gesture.  
  
Looking into the house, she could see them all. Her younger siblings, her older brother and her parents were inside. Wanting nothing more than to go inside and tell them everything and knowing she couldn’t was painful. Her hearing was better as vampire than it was when she was human and so she could hear them talking and was surprised that she was their topic.  
  
_“It was a year ago that we lost her.”_ Her father’s voice was filled with pain and sorrow.  
  
_“We didn’t lose her,”_ her mother’s voice full of emotion said. _“Some devil took her and she was not able to get away yet. She could just be lost and unsure how to get back home.”_  
  
_“Mother…”_ Brandon sighed. _“We all want to believe that. Especially the younger ones, but do you really think she is coming back home?”_  
  
_“I won’t give up hope. It is all we have right now,”_ her mother said. _“Hope that one day our Cordelia will come home and then everything will be how it should be.”_  
  
_“Mother…”_  
  
_“Brandon,”_ her father’s voice said speaking up. _“Listen to your mother. We must hold onto the hope that she will return. And when she does, I will be the first to welcome her back with open arms in hopes she will forgive me for her disappearance is my fault.”_  
  
_“No it wasn’t,”_ Brandon argued. _“The one to blame is the one that took her from us.”_  
  
Cordelia was so engrossed in her family’s conversation, she didn’t hear anyone until they spoke up. She was surprised when she turned and found her eyes locked with the blood red ones of Maria’s second in command, Jasper. “Maria would be unpleased to learn that you came here.”  
  
Shaking her head, she looked away from him to watch her family once again. “That’s my family. When Maria turned me into this, she took them from me. All I wanted in this past year was to know that they were alright. To see their faces one more time, to hear their voices. I wanted to know if they miss me as much as I do them.”  
  
“You have no idea what you have done, do you?” Jasper asked, grabbing her arm and making her look at him. “Did you think this wise?”  
  
“I just-”  
  
“She will kill them,” Jasper told her, deciding on holding nothing back about what Maria was capable of. “She needs you. Your ability to sense the danger is an asset to her.”  
  
“I know that-”  
  
“Maria will not allow your feelings for your family to get in her way. If she were to find out you were here tonight there is no doubt that she will kill them to keep you at her side. The loyalty she needs from you is something she will do whatever she can to get.”  
  
“You have your own ability,” Cordelia stated as she finally looking at him in the eyes. “To read and influence emotions of those around you.”  
  
“I can.”  
  
“Tell me what they are feeling,” she asked. “Please. I just need to know that they-”  
  
“I don’t need to read their emotions to know how they feel,” Jasper told her. “It is written upon their faces. They miss you. Hoping that you come home someday.”  
  
Nodding her head, she felt saddened. Knowing that they wanted her to return, but knowing that would never happen was hard to think about. “He promised I could marry whoever I wanted. I waited for his return along with my brother’s from the war. I wanted him to know whoever it was that I decided upon, but when he returned he said men were coming in hopes to marry me. I was so angry at him for breaking his promise to me. I came to this spot to get rid of my anger, but when I went to go back home Maria was there.”  
  
“And she was never going to let you go.”  
  
“She told me that she had been watching me. I had felt as if someone had been, but I never put too much thought into it. I wish I had been more careful.”  
  
“If Maria was watching you, it was only a matter of time before she took you.”  
  
“How can you be so sure?” Cordelia asked him.  
  
“I had offered her my services and to her friends and she turned me. Maria is very determined.”  
  
“She would have taken me away from them no matter what?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Nodding her head in understanding, she looked to her family and then back to Jasper. He was her kind now. Her family would just be a danger if she kept coming back and thinking of them. She knew she would have to let them go if she wanted them to live. And more than anything she wanted them to live and a small part of her was jealous over that they would get to grow old and have families and when the time came they would get to die.  
  
“Are you going to tell her?” Cordelia asked him. “Will you tell her that I came to see them?”  
  
“No,” Jasper said as he took her hand into his own. “Their deaths would do no one any good. You must let them go if you ever wish for them to be happy.”  
  
“I never wanted them to be in danger,” Cordelia said as she looked at him. “I won’t come back even if I want to.”  
  
Looking down at her, Jasper felt something that he hadn’t with Maria. Something he had not felt in a long time. Compassion. This young vampire had everything ripped away from her and now that she understood what it would mean for her family if she were caught sneaking out to see them again was willing to give them up. Just to keep them safe and alive.  
  
“That would be best,” Jasper told her, his hand cupping her face. “For you and for them.”  
  
Nodding her head, Cordelia could feel her sadness leave her only to be replaced with the feeling of knowing that she was doing the right thing. It would only hurt her if her family were the ones to suffer because she had to check on them. She worried about them, but she would have to let go of that. “You don’t have to do that. I deserve to be sad. It’s my fault if something happens.”  
  
“We should leave before someone notices our absence.”  
  
Neither vampire heard or saw that they were not the only ones nearby. Maria had witnessed everything. Every word and every touch. This was not acceptable. Not by any means. Cordelia had the potential to make her victorious, but if she started to have feelings for her second in command then that would be a complication. A complication that could lead to a distraction which could lead to a defeat. Maria smiled to herself as she started to plan just how to make sure that she kept her second in command and her asset right where she wanted them. And no one would question her. She knew how to bid her time until it was the right moment to take the lives of those humans.

* * *

  
  
Five years to the day. Some of the time it felt as if the time would go fast, other times it dragged on. After her first attempt to sneak off without anyone realizing she was gone failed, she had promised Jasper that she would stay away from her family. She hated that promise. More than anything she wanted to go there, especially on the anniversary of her disappearance. What was really surprising was on the second anniversary of her disappearance from her family Jasper found her by the river. She would go there at night when she wished to be left alone. Even Maria didn’t bother her when she came down there.  
  
To Cordelia, the river was relaxing. She wanted nothing more than to stop thinking of her family, but it was so hard. The pain in her heart grew and when she knew it would take time but that pain would pass. At least that is what she hoped for. It was taking everything in her not to go back and just see how they were doing.

“Maria, along with Lucy and Nettie have gone to look for new recruits.”

Cordelia had heard his approach, but she thought he was just checking to see if she was keeping her word and not going to see how her family was faring. It didn’t cross her mind that he would speak about anything to her. The weeks that followed after he found her checking on her family, Jasper had watched her from afar. She could feel his eyes when she was working on honing her power or when she would wander around where she was allowed. But after two months, he had approached her to reassure her that she had done the right thing and Maria did not suspect a thing. The fact that he thought to tell her himself meant a lot to her and she was thankful that she did not need to speak the words of her thankfulness, that he could feel how she felt.  
  
“They have been doing that quiet often lately.” Cordelia stated as she continued to watch the water flow down stream.  
  
“Will you trust me?” Jasper asked her as he walked up her.  
  
The question confused her. Did she trust him? Did she truly trust anyone here? Perhaps he was the only one she felt like she could trust. Nodding her head, she looked at him as he reached out for her hand. “Then we must go quickly.”  
  
“Go?” she asked gripping his hand as he started moving quickly. “Go where?”  
  
“I have a gift for you, but you must never tell anyone what we are about to do,” he told her. “Do you understand?”  
  
With a smile on her face, she nodded. Then the two of them took off and stopped when they did they were in the same place that were at a year ago. Her home. She might not live there anymore, but she still thought of it as her home.  
  
It had lightened her heart to see them again. Seeing them alive did her good. Seeing how much her younger siblings had grown made her happy. That was without any of Jasper’s influence.  
  
Each year on this day, they met up and together they went to see her family from afar. But this year would mark five years since she became a vampire. As night time came, her power of danger sensory was nagging her. She wasn’t in danger, but she knew something wasn’t right. And when she and Jasper left camp to see her family she found the reasoning why.  
  
The smell of blood was strong. It wasn’t right. Before Jasper could stop her she was inside her house. This wasn’t an accident, not a chance. If she had not fed recently the blood that littered her home would have driven her insane. Walking though her house, she first came across the lifeless body of her mother. Crying out, she sank down to her knees.  
  
“Mother? Please, no.” she cried as she shook her body in hopes of waking her. Glancing up she saw her father and he too was motionless. Rising to her feet, she moved around the kitchen looking for her siblings.  
  
It didn’t take her long to find her younger siblings. They were in the room they shared. Tears burned her eyes as she saw their small bodies in their beds covered in blood. This could not be happening. Why would anyone do this to them? They were innocent, no one deserved to be killed this way. Walking up to their bodies, she kissed their heads before pulling the sheet over them. She just couldn’t bare to see them in that state, it broke her heart seeing them that way. As she finished in her siblings room she heard something come from the room that used to be hers. Making her way there as fast as she could, she saw her older brother in a pool of his own blood.  
  
“Brandon…” she whispered. Her eyes burned with tears. This was not how she saw this day happening. Now she understood why she sensed danger, it was because her family which she loved dearly was in immense danger. This was her fault, she just knew it.. Kneeling down next to him she took his hand into her cold one. What was shocking was that it was still warm. Which meant this didn’t happen that long ago. “Brandon?”  
  
Hearing him cough and open his eyes slightly, she could tell that he was very surprised to see her next to him. “Delia?”  
  
“It’s me,” she said trying to smile for him. “What happened? Who did this to you?”  
  
“I don’t know,” he whispered, his voice exhausted. “They said they brought news of you. It had been so long since we heard anything of you that Mother invited them inside. Then they attacked. But not with weapons.”  
  
“I’m so sorry Brandon, I am so sorry.”  
  
“How are you here?” he asked, wanting to know how it was she was finally home again. “They said we would never see you again. That you belonged to her.”  
  
That was when it clicked into place. Maria, Lucy and Nettie leaving and finding her family this way was no coincidence. She could feel her heart breaking as looked down at her brother. “It wasn’t my choice. I just wanted to protect you all, but I came to see you once a year and for that I put you in danger.”  
  
“I wish I understood what you are speaking of,” Brandon told her as he used some of his energy to speak to his sister that he had missed so dearly since she vanished five years ago. “But I need to ask something of you before I die.”  
  
“Don’t talk like that,” Cordelia said looking at him. “If you save your energy you may survive this.”  
  
“I know I won’t. So please just listen to me,” he told her and when she nodded her head, he continued. “Please forgive father and me. We looked for you for so long, we never gave up but we know it was our fault that you went missing.”  
  
“No it wasn’t,” she disagreed. “It had nothing to do with you. If I could have come home I would have. I really would have.”  
  
“Lucan is in the field. He waited for your return for as long as he could, but we think his heart broke over you.”  
  
“Just like my heart breaks over all of you. I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Please,” he begged of her as he felt himself getting weaker and weaker. “Stay with me until I-”  
  
“I promise.”  
  
She didn’t need to turn to know who was in the door way. Jasper could read her emotions and knew that her anger and sadness were climbing with every second that passed. Soon she would be the last of her family. Her family name would disappear with their deaths and no one would pay for it. That was hard to deal with, especially as she watched her brother in his final moments.  
  
“I love you Delia,” Brandon said, his voice growing softer and softer. It wouldn’t be long until he no longer drew breath. “We all loved you and missed you. I’m glad I got to see you one last time.”  
  
“I love you too Brandon,” she told him as the tears finally came, or they would have if she could shed them. Her breath hitched as it would if she were crying. How could it be that her family was soon to be lost to her forever? There would be no more going to see them from afar. “I will never forget you.”  
  
When his eyes closed, she knew he was not going to be opening them ever again. She was now alone. Forever. Forever to wonder the world with no family to call her own, no one to share her memories with. Slowing rising to her feet, she looked at her hands coated in her family’s blood.  
  
“Cordelia…”  
  
“This was planned,” she said as she looked at Jasper. “This was Maria.”  
  
“You don’t know that.”  
  
“My family had three visitors. Three!” Cordelia said, her anger seeping into her words. “She knew I would be here today! This is my punishment!”  
  
“Your anger is-”  
  
“I’m going to kill her Jasper,” she told him honestly. “I can’t allow her to get away with this!”  
  
“That is not the answer,” he told her as he walked up to her calming her down. Anyone that glanced upon her could see the devastation the rolled off her. “Killing her would do no one any good.”  
  
“It would make me happy,” she told him. “She needs to realize I won’t bow down now that she’s taken away my family.”  
  
“The make her realize the mistake she made.” Jasper told her as he rested his hand on her neck, running his thumb up and down.  
  
“You mean leave?” she questioned him. “Like Peter did. She would look for me.”  
  
“So run and don’t turn back. See what is out there, just don’t come back. Ever.”  
  
“What about you?” she asked, placing her hand over his that still rested on her neck.  
  
“There will be a time where I will leave,” he told her with a half smile. “I need to be here right now.”  
  
“You don’t need her Jasper,” Cordelia told him. “You are so strong and you know how to survive without her. Come with me.”  
  
“If we were both to disappear she would come after us both. She cannot know I let you go. Not like I did with Peter and Charlotte,” he told her. “Maybe one day we will see each other again.”  
  
“Jasper, I-”  
  
The words were cut off when Jasper placed his lips upon hers. Jasper could feel the surprise that his actions caused, but he had wanted this for awhile. Sure, he cared for Maria, but there was something about Cordelia that made him want to protect her from everything. Even if it meant sacrificing himself in the progress. Feeling her respond to this kiss, was what Jasper had been hoping for. Her kiss was nothing like he imagined it to be, it was better.  
  
Once they broke apart, he rested his forehead against her. “Go. You should go.”  
  
Nodding her head, she looked into his blood red eyes one last time before she took off. She had no plan of where she would go, but she knew she had to leave. Her family was gone and there was no way she would look at the woman who murdered them day after day. The only thing that made her hesitate was leaving Jasper behind.  
  
Maybe one day they would find one another again.

* * *

  
  
_February 2007_  
  
Watching the sunset, Cordelia Johnston stood in the shade of the oak tree. It had been a hundred and thirty eight years since she had been back here. The night she found her family killed by the woman who turned her into the monster she was today. She did what Maria’s second in command told her to do, she ran and she ran without stopping for days. She only stopped because she was starting to get hungry. When she stopped, she was found by a man with a sinister look upon his face. That was when she made the decision that she would only feed upon those who she believed were up to no good. People like Maria. In a way it was her personal way of killing her without actually doing the deed.  
  
Many years passed since she escaped from Maria, but she still listened to the talks about the southern wars for years. Maria was still winning and Jasper didn’t leave right away like she had hoped he would. There was nothing more she would have liked than to see him again. It was because of him that she was able to leave Maria and she hadn’t come after her because of Jasper’s interference. In her heart she knew that she owed him more than just a thank you. When she came across Peter, a few months ago they had been on their way to Forks, Washington. The Cullen clan where Jasper was needed the help of allies against the Volturi. She had thought about going, but she changed her mind when Peter and Charlotte told her of the female vampire with Jasper. He had found his mate and it wasn’t her. It hurt, but as much as she wished she could ignore that, she couldn’t. She needed time to think.  
  
Today, everything changed. Today was the day that she came across information about Maria. She was alive much to her disappointment, but that wasn’t what made her come to this spot. Coming here was to remind herself that she had not forgotten. Promising her brother that she would not forget was not just words, she truly meant what she told him as he died. There were times when she felt lonely she would think of her family and hope beyond everything that where ever they are, that they were truly at peace.  
  
Knowing she could not stand by while Maria planned to attack the ones Jasper loved as retribution for leaving her. Cordelia supposed that Maria believed her to be with Jasper since he was the last one to see her before her disappearance. At least that was what Charlotte had told her before they parted ways. Peter and Charlotte to help Jasper and the Cullens and she to wherever her heart desired. But now it was her turn to assist this coven that she didn’t know. Peter and Charlotte mentioned they were different to the lifestyle that they lived, but Cordelia didn’t really know what that meant. She supposed that she would learn what they meant when she arrived there. First she needed to find Peter and Charlotte and ask them for their help and hopefully they would agree.  
  
After leaving her family home, it took her three weeks until she was able to find them. To say that they were surprised to see her was an understatement. After they filled her in with what happened with the Cullen Coven, she knew it was her turn to explain why she was seeking them out.  
  
“Jasper told me to go all those years ago. It was only after did I realize he did it to save me from certain death. I wanted Maria dead and at the time the only thing to calm me down was him.”  
  
“We all left her,” Peter said. “Why did you wish her dead?”  
  
“Jasper and I snuck off every year on the date of my disappearance. He caught me the first year and made me promise I would never go back and I gave my word I wouldn’t go to see my family again,” Cordelia told them. “That was a hard promise to keep. But then Jasper came up to me and we went to see them. And that went on for four years. It was enough for me.”  
  
“What of the fifth year?” Charlotte asked. “It must have happened after we left.”  
  
“It did,” Cordelia told her. “The fifth year we got there earlier than what we normally did. Maria, Nettie and Lucy had left to get some more newborns. Only that was a lie. What happened was they went to my family home and drained my young siblings, my parents and my older brother. Only he was alive when I got there.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“To keep me focused on her upcoming battles. With my ability she needed me to focus. She always kept me away from Jasper and then killing my family was it for me. I didn’t kill her like I wanted, but she lost me.”  
  
“And five years later she lost Jasper as well.” Peter said.  
  
“Well now Maria plans to kill the Cullen Coven,” Cordelia informed them. “I don’t know them, but I knew Jasper back then. He saved my life and I owe him for that. My intention is for him to survive with his coven and killing Maria would make me very happy.”  
  
“You want us to join you?” Charlotte asked.  
  
“I do,” Cordelia told her. “Jasper is your friend. At least he was when we last spoke. Has something happened between then and now?”  
  
“That was not truly our fight,” Peter said. “But this, this is something we all have in common. His coven will help. Of that I am sure.”  
  
“And the wolves? Will they help or turn their backs on this?”  
  
“We will find out when we get to Washington.”  
  
“Will Jasper’s mate stand behind us?” Cordelia asked, needing to know what to expect from her before going there.  
  
“They aren’t mated,” Charlotte told her. “It was an attempt, but nothing but friendship ever came of it. She is a seer and will most likely see us coming.”  
  
“She mentioned that she once saw Jasper getting married,” Peter smirked. “But it was not to her. It was to someone he let go.”  
  
“I hope he has been happy,” she said honestly. “Truly.”  
  
“We should go,” Peter said. “The sooner we get to Washington, the sooner we can get a plan together. We will feed on our way. The Cullen’s don’t feed like we do.”  
  
That confused her. The Cullen’s fed differently than they did? Following Peter and Charlotte, they took off to Forks, Washington to hopefully stop their friend from being killed by the vampire that had turned all of them.

* * *

  
  
“Peter and Charlotte are coming,” Alice said as soon as her vision cleared. Looking at her family she smiled as she looked at Jasper. “They aren’t alone. Another vampire travels with them, one we haven’t met.”  
  
Jasper looked at Alice, unsure what she meant. She smiled at him when she said they hadn’t met her yet. Did that mean he had? “When will they be here?”  
  
“Soon. They want to feed before coming here so they will not be tempted.”  
  
“Was there anything else you saw?” Edward questioned her as he held onto his daughter.  
  
“It wasn’t clear.” Alice said.  
  
“I suppose we will find out soon then.”

* * *

  
  
As soon as the three of them set foot in Forks, Cordelia could feel her anxiety rise. It had been a hundred and thirty eight years since she had seen Jasper Whitlock. He told her to run and not look back, but only after he kissed her. What he hadn’t known was that she had been wanting to do that for a while. She didn’t have the ability to read emotions like him so she had no idea that he felt that way. And now facing him again was not something that she thought she would ever do.  
  
Peter and Charlotte stopped in front of a house and Cordelia stopped right behind them. She wasn’t sure how to greet these vampires. That was why she left it to Peter and Charlotte. It seemed that all that were in this coven had come out to greet them. Cordelia hadn’t been listening to the words being exchanged, but she felt the eyes on her when Peter motioned for her to step closer and introduce herself. She didn’t get that far, as soon as she reached Charlotte’s side, there was a blonde man with golden eyes looking at her as if no time had passed between them.  
  
“Jasper?”  
  
Carlisle’s voice brought him out of his staring contest. He had never mentioned Cordelia to his family, but Alice knew of her. She told him she had a vision of his wedding, his wedding to a brown haired vampire that he had let go in the past. It was the vampire that he stood in front of at the moment. Taking her hand into his own, he tugged her slightly to come with him. She could feel him calming her nerves and she let him. It had been so long since she had been around Jasper that she had almost forgotten what it was like.  
  
“Carlisle. Esme. Rosalie. Alice. Edward. Emmett. Bella. Renesmee,” Jasper said introducing his family to the one that had gotten away from him. “This is Cordelia Johnston. She was-”  
  
“Small talk can wait Jasper,” Peter said interrupting his friend. “The news we bring cannot.”  
  
“Please,” Carlisle said motioning everyone inside. “Let’s go inside and talk.”  
  
With her hand still in Jasper’s, Cordelia followed him inside the house that worked as the home of the Cullen clan. Looking around as they walked into the living area, she noticed how spacious and open the layout was. Before she was a vampire, her family home was small and crowded, but it was home. Just like this was.  
  
“Have you gotten any visions lately Alice?” Charlotte asked her as they all sat down.  
  
“Just of your arrival,” Alice told them. “All three of you.”  
  
“Tell them what you told us CJ,” Peter said. “We need to plan what is to be done.”  
  
Nodding her head, Cordelia looked at Jasper and then his family and back to him. “I went back home since the first time since I left. No agenda, but I was approached by another vampire that wished to pass along some information,” Cordelia started. “It would seem she has not forgotten the betrayal of you or of me. She is coming for revenge.”  
  
“Who?” Esme asked. “Who is coming?”  
  
“Maria.” Jasper said, knowing without looking at Cordelia or Peter.  
  
“She won’t be coming alone,” Cordelia continued. “Her newborn army will be great, but she wants her revenge.”  
  
“What did you do to her that makes her want you?” the vampire with long brown hair, asked. “Jasper told me what his life was like when he was with Maria. But why does it have to do with you?”  
  
“Because she was there,” Jasper said. “She was the asset Maria lost and never forgot that Cordelia betrayed her or the fact that I did not stop her.”  
  
“Why would you have stopped her?” Carlisle asked.  
  
“Because it was my fault.”  
  
“It wasn’t,” Cordelia said as she stood up from her seat and made her way to look out the window. “I wanted to see them and each time I did, I put their lives at risk.”  
  
“Whose lives?” Bella asked.  
  
“My human family,” Cordelia said. “The night I was changed, Maria found me and had no intention of letting me leave. She told me she had been watching me for awhile. I had the feeling someone had, but I never thought about it being someone like her. I stayed her with a year and didn’t question her, but on the one year anniversary of my death, I went home. Stayed by the oak tree so that I wouldn’t be seen, but Jasper found me.”  
  
“Her family still had hope that she would return,” He said. “I made her promise never to go back otherwise she would be the cause of their deaths if Maria ever found out.”  
  
“Then the next year he asked if I trusted him and took me back to see them. To the same place he made me promise not to return to,” Cordelia smiled thinking about how happy she had been just to see her family. “We did it every year, but on the fifth year everything changed.”  
  
“Maria decided she needed more loyalty from her asset,” Jasper started where Cordelia left off. “We believe she and her friends had gone looking for others to change. She hadn’t and by the time we got there they had gone.”  
  
Cordelia stiffened up after hearing those words. “What did she do?”  
  
“When she turned me, my parents were still alive. Along with an older brother and three young siblings,” Cordelia said taking a deep breath. “I had felt something was wrong earlier, but I didn’t realize my ability could extend to them. When we arrived I could smell the blood. My parents were dead and my younger siblings left on a single bed drenched in their own blood.”  
  
Cordelia could feel Jasper’s ability reaching out to her. To calm her down. Thinking about this even after all this time still angered her.  
  
“You said you had an older brother,” Alice said speaking up. “What happened to him?”  
  
“I spoke to him for the first time in five years and then he died in my arms after telling me of the three women that had come into our home under false pretenses.”  
  
“She killed what was left of your humanity.”  
  
The blonde vampire that Jasper had introduced as Rosalie spoke up. She could see the compassion in her eyes. Having everything taken away and unable to do anything about it. It was something that haunted her to this day, but she did not need to admit it out loud.  
  
“She hoped by killing them that I would be less distracted and I could hone my ability so I would be able to serve her better.”  
  
“Obviously it didn’t work.”  
  
The comment from the big dark haired one next to Rosalie made Cordelia smile.  
  
“It had the opposite affect. I wanted nothing more than to kill her, but Jasper talked me out of it. Instead he told me to run and never look back. And that’s what I did.”  
  
“And now she’s back to clean up what she believes is her mess.” Charlotte stated.  
  
“How large is her army?” Jasper asked.  
  
“I won’t ask your coven to join this fight, but you needed to know-”  
  
Cordelia stopped mid-sentence. She was sensing something so she closed her eyes and focused on how far away it was.  
  
“She can sense danger.”  
  
Jasper was explaining what she was doing, but she felt his confusion when she sped out of the house. Peter and Charlotte were right behind her, as were Jasper and his coven besides Bella and her daughter. Not that it surprised her because if she had a daughter there was no way she would want her anywhere near this danger.  
  
“Maria is almost here,” Edward said. “She’s alone.”  
  
Not long after the words left his lips, the vampire showed herself. It was as if no time had passed. Maria looked just like she did the last time she saw her. Before her family was slaughtered. The only different about her was that she was now dressed in the latest fashion.  
  
“I never thought that I would find the two of you together,” Maria said speaking up as she looked at Jasper and then Cordelia. “Especially when you ran away.”  
  
“You are lucky that’s all I did,” Cordelia hissed at her. Her anger running high as she glared at the woman. “Why are you here?”  
  
“It is quite simple, Cordelia,” Maria smiled. “I’m here to offer Jasper a chance to come back and help with my newest additions of newborns.”  
  
“Not interested.”  
  
Maria snapped her head and looked at the coven of vampires that stood behind the four that had left her coven over a hundred years ago. When Cordelia had fled, it had been impossible to find another asset like her. Jasper leaving had hit her even harder even if she had planned to kill him. She did not believe that he was doing what was needed, but now she could see the strength  that he had possessed after leaving her. And now she wanted him back. No, she wanted them both back.  
  
“I’ll make it worth your while,” Maria said grinning at him. “You remember how well we worked together Jasper.”  
  
Without warning, Cordelia raised her hand and sent Maria into a tree. Normally she would have never exposed her ability to use force wielding. She had never come across another vampire that could use it. After all it was considered a rare ability. There had been only three other vampires known to be able to use it, but now there was another. Cordelia.  
  
“You don’t want to go there.”  
  
“I always knew that you would be an asset,” Maria said looking at Cordelia with a hunger. A hunger, not for blood, but for power. A vampire with a rare ability like force wielding would be an even bigger asset that she ever imagined especially when it was paired with her other ability to sense danger. “You both will be welcomed back and all will be forgiven.”  
  
The words had barely left her lips when both Jasper and Cordelia looked at one another and attacked. Peter and Charlotte joined shortly after. The rest of the Cullen coven stayed where they were. They knew it wasn’t their fight, but if Jasper needed the help there would be no hesitation on their part. It wasn’t necessary. It didn’t take long before the four vampires backed away from the lifeless body of Maria.  
  
“Edward…” Jasper called to him knowing he would have a lighter on him.  
  
Without a second thought, Edward tossed the lighter he had in his pocket to Jasper. Turning, he looked at Cordelia and handed it to her. “For your family.”  
  
Looking into his golden eyes, she nodded her had and accepted the lighter. Peter and Charlotte smiled at them. With a deep breath, she lit the lighter and tossed it onto the body of Maria. Over a century of wanting nothing more than the death of the one that killed her family and it was done. She knew from other vampires that Lucy and Nettie had betrayed Maria and lost their lives for it. But now all of them were gone. Never to return again, never to put someone else through the same pain she had suffered. Seeing the flames that engulfed Maria’s body was not as satisfying as she once believed it would be, but now that it was done, she knew where she had to go.  
  
Stealing a quick glance at Jasper and then to Peter and Charlotte, she felt an invisible weight had been lifted off not only her shoulders, but theirs as well. It never crossed her mind that after all this time that they were still worried she would come after them for what they had done. Cordelia knew that there was still some place she needed to go. Something she promised herself she would do as soon as the flames on Maria’s body no longer burned and all that was left was ash. Nothing could make her leave this. It was a long time coming and she wasn’t going to miss a single second of it.

* * *

  
  
For so long, Cordelia stayed away from her family. Seeing their bodies scattered in the house was still hard to process. Running away from Maria had saved her from the sanity that was likely to follow had she stayed. If Jasper had not talked her into leaving, he probably would have never kissed her and that would have been a disappointment.  
  
Looking at the house that she used to call her home, Cordelia slowly walked to the field behind it. This was where her parents were laid to rest, along with her siblings. Placing a white rose on each grave, she took a deep breath.  Glancing next to them she saw something she was not expecting, a marker for a grave. Only it wasn’t one for her family, it was for the only other one in her human life that she loved unconditionally. Lucan. Just as her brother told her, he was buried in the field waiting for them to join.  
  
“More than a century has passed and I’m still very sorry that I am the cause of all your deaths. Even more I am sorry that you were looking for me up until then. I wished I could have told you what happened, but I did not wish to endanger you. As you can tell that did not work so well,” Cordelia spoke as she sank down to her knees. “I hope that one day you will forgive me, but you should know something. The one that led the attack, the one that changed me into the monster I am she is dead. She went after Jasper and I went to some friends for help. I thought she would bring her army, but it was just her. She wished for Jasper to return to helping her. He refused and when she saw what I was capable of she wanted me as well. I’m already a monster, but I will never become a bigger one.”  
  
“You are not a monster.”  
  
The voice came from behind her. She had no reason to turn around, but she couldn’t help but smile. He had come with her when she left Washington and it made her happy when he told her that he had planned to join her.  
  
“Father you would be happy to know that it took a long time, but I found someone and I truly believe you would approve. He was a Major during the war and he saved me and continues to show me that I can do good still.”  
  
“You forgot to mention the part where I love you,” Jasper smiled as he sat beside her. “And the part where I would have asked any of your family for permission to marry you, but since I can’t I’m just gonna have to ask you.”  
  
The look of sheer surprise that graced her features made Jasper chuckle as he pulled out a box and opened it for her to see. Inside the box sat the most beautiful ring she laid eyes upon. A stunning diamond ring shone in the box, it had diamonds on the sides, but she couldn’t tell how far they ran down without taking it out of the box he held.  
  
“Jasper…”  
  
“Over a hundred years ago I told you to run and not look back,” he said smiling at her. “I didn’t realize how much you had come to mean to me. You were everything to me back then. I wanted nothing more than to find you when I left Maria’s army with Peter. With Peter and Charlotte’s help I kept looking for you, but we couldn’t find you. I worried that you had died,” Jasper spoke to her as he looked into her eyes. “When I found Alice she told me that you would find me when you were ready. And she was right. Alice has been my friend for years and we allowed others to assume we were mates, but we never were. I only have one mate. You. I have been waiting a long time to find you again.”  
  
Leaning forward, Cordelia gave him a short and sweet kiss before pulling back and looking into his eyes.  
  
“Cordelia Johnston, will you please give me the greatest honor I could ask for and become my wife?”  
  
“Jasper…” Cordelia sighed and smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and nodded her head before whispering, “Yes.”

* * *

  
  
_Five Years Later_  
  
_February 2012_  
  
After Jasper had called his family to tell them the good news, they had thought about finding someone to marry them while they were in Texas. The more Cordelia thought about it the more she wondered why they should rush it. She would be joining the Cullen’s coven and so she knew she was going to have to adjust to living off animal blood instead of human blood. Now she understood the struggle Charlotte and Peter mentioned that Jasper had been going through.  
  
After a few months, the newly engaged couple came back to Forks. In all her years, Cordelia never really stayed in one place for too long and it was never with other vampires. At least not since she left Maria’s coven. But she was truly excited about the new start to her new life. The vegetarian life as Jasper referred to it as.  
  
Once they had come home, neither of them had seemed to be in a rush to get married. They were just happy to have one another in their lives again. There had been many times that she thought it was all just a dream. After five years, Alice told them that it was time for them to finally get married. Jasper said nothing, just smirked and tried to walk out of the room, but Cordelia figured if she had to suffer at the hands of Alice’s planning than so could he.  
  
Alice had asked if they could invite some of their high school classmates to the wedding and at first Jasper was unsure. But when Cordelia saw that Bella looked hopeful about seeing her old friends, she gave the okay. But first they had to agree upon an actual day. When Jasper looked at her he just smiled and kissed the side of her neck before whispering softly to her.  
  
“What about February 10th?”  
  
“Is it important?” Alice asked them.  
  
“It was the day she came back into my life,” Jasper said. “Five years ago to the day.”  
  
“Delia?” Alice asked looking at her for her approval.  
  
“I hope you can get everything ready,” Cordelia smiled. “It isn’t that far away. Your friends might not make it.”  
  
“Trust me,” Alice smiled as she got up from her spot on the couch. “This wedding will be perfect.”

* * *

  
  
Wedding day nerves never truly took over. Cordelia had spent so much time with the Cullen’s that she already felt like she was part of their family. Besides Jasper it was hard to say who she was closer to, Alice or Rosalie. The three of them got along so well that she was happy to join their family on an official level.  
  
Knowing she preferred to have an evening wedding, Alice put the family to work making everything perfect. Just as she had seen it in her vision. The vision she saw of Jasper and Cordelia. They were always meant to be together and nothing would stand in the way. The only thing Alice knew Cordelia was missing on this day was her own family. It was a huge step when she asked Carlisle to walk her down to Jasper for the wedding. Carlisle Cullen had been honored that she would ask him and agreed to it.  
  
With the moon shinning high in the sky, Jasper was waiting for the love of his life at the end of the alter. When he saw her, his breath was stolen away. In her wedding dress, he would have sworn he had never seen anything more beautiful. He could remember that she mentioned dress shopping with the girls, but he never saw her with any bags.  She had been careful to keep everything a surprise.  
  
Neither of them could keep the smiles off their faces as they were married with the moon high in the sky and their family and friends gathered around them. Cordelia didn’t know the wolves that were invited to the wedding, but Jasper and the other Cullen’s had vouched for them and that was enough for her.  
  
Cordelia never believed in a million years that her unfinished business with Maria would lead her back to Jasper. The man she always hoped she would find again some day. And now they were husband and wife. And there was nothing in the world that could make this day any better. The wedding was perfect and they both had to Alice to thank for that. The party after the wedding had gone off without a hitch again thanks to Alice.  
  
As soon as they could, Jasper and Cordelia left the party to enjoy time to themselves. They didn’t tell anyone where they planned to go, but they promised to keep in contact and that they would be back. Alice who seemed to know something smiled and reassured Rosalie that the newly married couple needed time alone and they would be back before they would be missed.  
  
After all once you join the Cullen Coven you never leave it because it wasn’t really a coven, it was a family and one never truly leaves their family for long. That was how Jasper and Cordelia looked at it.  
  
_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Let me know what you think!


End file.
